Episode 226 (14th April 1987)
Plot Ali worries as Sue heads off for her surgical biopsy. She tells him to keep working in the café while she is in hospital, and then heads off to the hospital alone. Angie and Kathy wish her luck. Simon answers the phone in The Vic and learns that Reg Sparrow, the brewery's new area manager, is visiting. He panics as Den is nowhere to be found. Kathy confides in Angie about June's visit and tells her she is not sure what to do. Naima is angry at Rezaul for not sorting out the stock before leaving for Birmingham. Kathy tells Pete they need to talk. Lofty and Simon panic as Den is still nowhere to be found and Reg could arrive at any minute. Pat offers Simon her flat for him and Sharon to have sex in but he declines, telling her someone has already offered him their room. Simon finds Den. Den tells Simon to stall Reg for a bit until he knows what to do; he then disappears again. Jan sees Den and hides in the café, where Angie is. The pair agree to go to The Vic together and reclaim what is theirs. Kathy tries talking to Pete about her long-lost daughter, but Pete is not interested. Sharon and Simon go to Mary's flat to have sex but are unable to when they notice Annie has been left alone. Reg arrives at The Vic and Lofty tries distracting him. As Sharon and Simon tidy up Mary's flat, Sharon finds a letter about Mary's unpaid court fines. Mary then returns and accuses the pair of spying on her. Angie and Jan begin taking their things from The Vic. Lofty is unable to stall Reg any longer and he begins looking for the accounts books. Ali worries as Sue does not ring him for several hours. Angie overhears Reg say he is looking for the accounts books and directs him to them. Sue returns to the café and is told her lump is not cancerous; she celebrates the news with Ali and Guizin. Jan leaves after taking the last of her things. Angie then leaves with her belongings. Simon gives Reg a cheque that Den gave him to pay off some of his debts, Reg takes them but demands the rest of the money at some point in the near future. Kathy phones June and asks for another meeting. Debbie waits alone for her washing to dry in the launderette. A man, Oxley, walks in and makes a phone call. Afterwards, he tries talking to Debbie. She collects her washing and tries to leave, but Oxley does not let her. He then grabs her hair and attacks her; she uses her self-defence moves to take him down, Pete then arrives and restrains him. Cast Regular cast *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Pete - Peter Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Oxley - Colum Gallivan *Sparrow - Richard Ireson Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Your guvnor's career in this pub is just about washed up.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes